Field
The present disclosure relates to an audio playing method and apparatus, and more particularly to a method for grouping playing devices using a terminal apparatus.
Background
A network music system typically includes a plurality of playing devices. The playing devices may construct a private network using wireless communication technology where the private network provides an interface port to couple the internet. When the interface port is coupled to one or more routers, the playing devices are capable of accessing network music resources within the private network so that a user accessing the playing devices within the private network can manage the playing devices using a dedicated application program in a terminal apparatus, such as an intelligent terminal. Management procedures of playing devices include increasing or decreasing the number of playing devices, searching music, creating a playlist, and controlling a variety of play statuses of the playing devices.
In fact, when the user groups the playing devices using the terminal apparatus, it is required to add a playing device one by one into a specific playing group. For example, a playing device A, a playing device B and a playing device C are sequentially added into a first playing group, or a playing device D and a playing device E are sequentially added into a second playing group. In this case, the user needs to search the playing devices to add found playing devices to the playing group, thereby resulting in quite a complex procedure and poor user experience.